


Dead roses

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Florists, M/M, Tattoos, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: “Yeah!” Tomoe happily supplied “He’s got some wicked-”“Nothing!” Takizawa started pushing Tomoe out by the shoulders. “Fine. I won’t tell Bin, just shut up!”





	Dead roses

No, not those ones.

Idiot, idiot idiot.

Move, yesss that’s it a little more to the right… fuck.

Takizawa sighed as the customer approached him with a bouquet. It was obvious the man was going on a date, dressed in nice, somewhat trendy cashmere sweater and dress pants, constantly checking the time on his wrist watch and the final clue was of course the flowers he was buying. But how expensive he dressed he was cheap, considering he had instantly looked for the cheapest flowers. Which just do happened to be the ones which spelled out ‘dead’ in flower language. Not very romantic.

A few minutes ago Takizawa had tried to talk to the man, be nice enough and warn him those might not be the best flowers to buy your date. When his first response had been to sneer dismissively at Takizawa before he got more than a couple of words out the brunette decided to not say anything. The bastard would have it coming.

Blowing a few strands of hair out of his face he rung up the purchase, gave his customer a bag and decided to throw the receipt away. It wasn’t good for business when they came to try and return flowers. For the most part they were too battered and bruised to sell again and he would have to throw them out.

When the door had shut Takizawa glanced around the now empty store and sat down on his chair, pulling the pile of documents closer. The majority were bills for shipments and the electricity, watered and all the mind numbing stuff. Some were paperwork about flower arrangements at a wedding he had done a while ago. Tomoe had arranged them neatly for him before her shift ended so he didn’t even bother reading through them before putting his signature down and pushing them to the side.

The ringing of a doorbell interrupted his work and Takizawa looked up, ready to greet another customer. It wasn’t a customer. Takizawa instantly recognized Juuzou Suzuya, the spunky tattoo artist and owner of the tattoo parlor next door. Instead of entering the shop Juuzou leaned against the door way, giggling.

“What do you want?” Takizawa decided getting up from his desk wasn’t worth it, no matter how cute his visitor was. Not to say that Juuzou was cute, of course...

Instead of giving a verbal answer Juuzou laughed and pointed over his shoulder at his previous customer. “he’s in for a ride.” Juuzou giggled again, the sound was infectious and Takizawa found himself smiling back. Then Juuzou turned around and walked out, waving haphazardly. Takizawa lifted his hand, still smiling. He stayed like that even as Juuzou had left his sight, until he realised he looked like an absolute fool.

That was it. That was how Takizawa Seidou and Juuzou Suzuya met and that was also all of the interaction they would ever have. It was a kind of pleasant memory for both of them and that was it. Or at least it should have been like that.

A week later the day started like usual, with Takizawa arriving, getting everything ready and then opening. In the afternoon Tomoe arrived from school and checked in for her shift. The first thing she did was walk straight up to Takizawa, dark bangs swishing and a smile on her lips. A nice change from the normal serious expression she wore. The reason want nearly as nice.

Tomoe pulled up her sleeve and proudly displayed a tattoo. It was an inky black amaryllis flower, wrapping around her wrist.

“Where did you get that?” At his tone Tomoe’s face fell and she had the decency to look somewhat shameful. She pointed at the tattoo parlor next door. Of course.

Takizawa grabbed her by her tattooed wrist and pulled her along, ready to scream some at Juuzou. The door was flung open with no resemblance of carefulness, making a loud noise. Juuzou looked up from where he was fiddling with some needles, startled.

“She’s sixteen! Don't you even check ages around here?!” Takizawa motioned to Tomoe, outraged.

“Eh…” Juuzou looked confused. Which became a lot more understandable when he pulled out a couple of papers to show Takizawa. They had his signature. Which he did not remember signing. “She has permission… from her guardian.”

“Damn it Tomoe!” She knew he trusted her enough to barely look at whatever paperwork he was signing. That would have to be subject to change it seemed. Much less angry at Juuzou now, but still grumpy Takizawa turned to the tattoo artist.

“I’m not actually her guardian.”

“Really? I’ve seen her hanging around so much so that I assumed you were and didn’t actually bother to confirm.” Juuzou said sheepishly.

“Nah, they’re my neighbors. But they’re out a lot so I let her help me in the shop. It’s a good way to get some experience and money too.” He explained.

“Though I’m not sure they’ll let her after pulling something like this…” Takizawa drawled, looking at Tomoe in the corner of his eye. She looked somewhat guilty.

“I thought you’d like it… it was even a flower and all… and you’ve got that tattoo-” here Takizawa cut her off “I don’t. And you’re too young anyhow.”

“Tattoo?” Now Juuzou’s interest was piqued.

“Yeah!” Tomoe happily supplied “He’s got this wicked-”

“Nothing!” Takizawa started pushing Tomoe out by the shoulders. “Fine. I won’t tell Bin, just shut up!”

“Yes yes.” Tomoe singsonged, to which Takizawa muttered “menace,” a little too fondly to be hurtful.

Juuzou followed them outside. “Hey, I do actually feel like I should apologize for this, even if it was misunderstanding. There’s a coffee shop down the street which serves cappuccinos to die for. I’ll treat you!”

“You sure you don’t just want to see that tattoo?”

“Ehehehe…” Juuzou looked rightfully chastised.

“Anteiku, right? I’ve been there before and you’re absolutely right.” At this Juuzou grabbed Takizawa’s arm and started dragging him down the street, cheerfully chattering about anything and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As for that tattoo... I'll leave it up to your imagination. Feel free to leave a guess in the comments (;
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
